This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Segmented bridges have been used for many years as cost effective and structurally sound bridge architecture. A typical segmented bridge may include pre-constructed bridge segments that are formed in predetermined lengths of for example 10 feet and full road widths of over 10 feet and more typically over 20 feet wide. The bridge segments are butted end to end and supported primarily by an interior cable system that runs through passages formed within the concrete bridge segments. A series of bridge segments comprise a bridge span that extends from one pillar to another. It is important to seal the seam that is created at the location where two bridge segments are butted together to prevent water from penetrating the seam and getting to the cable system where the water can cause corrosion of the support cables within the bridge segments. A prior method of sealing the seam has included cutting a groove along the upper surface of the bridge segments along the seam and filling the cut groove with an epoxy. However, the epoxy filled grooves are still capable of leakage failure and it is desirable to provide a cost effective and improved method of sealing the seams between the bridge segments.
Additionally, repairing a distressed road surface often involves replacement of concrete, asphalt paving or asphalt patching, and/or overlay systems. These methods for repairing a distressed road surface have many disadvantages. Patching material generally provides a temporary repair, over time the patch deteriorates and the road requires subsequent repair. Replacing concrete and asphalt paving are costly and time consuming. These projects are halted during the winter months in regions where the temperatures are below freezing. Overlay repair is problematic because any movement that occurs in the underlying road surface will produce stress in the overlay and can cause physical tearing of the overlay if the stress in the overlay exceeds the tensile strength of the overlay material.
Walls constructed of concrete blocks are well known in the field of construction and have been extensively used for both above ground and basement walls. Such concrete walls constructed in this manner are generally capable of supporting residential and light commercial structures and are relatively inexpensive to manufacture and repair.
In order to construct a concrete wall, individual blocks are laid end to end and successive rows or courses are stacked thereon. Mortar between each adjacent block and row secures the wall together. These walls are such that they have excellent compressive strength to support structures placed upon them. However, these walls are inherently weak with respect to lateral loads and are particularly susceptible to cracking from water pressure. This inherent weakness of concrete walls is attributable to the structural characteristics of the concrete walls themselves and the mortar joints at which they are connected. Walls constructed in this manner are relatively strong in compression and are thus well suited for supporting overlying structures. However, both the concrete material and particularly the mortar joints are weak in tension, and when subjected to a tensile force, they tend to separate relatively easily.
Water penetrating deeply into the soil adjacent a basement wall can cause substantial lateral movement of the expanding soil against the wall. Over a period of time, block or concrete walls develop diagonal cracks at the ends and vertical cracks near their centers. Such cracks can admit water under pressure from the surrounding soil and, if left untreated, can progressively widen and eventually facilitate collapse of the entire structure with resultant damage to the structure supported on it. In addition to developing such cracks, concrete walls typically either bow inwardly and such bowing or tilting steadily worsens with the weight of the overlying structure. The water pressure exerts a compressive force at the outer end, therefore, basement wall cracks tend to develop on the inside of such walls.
One of the traditional methods of repairing the leaks and cracks and relieving the external pressure is to drill holes and provide for channeling of the water away on the inside. Yet another method for repairing cracks and leaks is to inject an epoxy resin into the cracks. Although these methods will prevent further water from entering the cracks they do not bind the concrete walls and prevent further cracking or bowing of the concrete walls.
Yet another means of correcting the cracks in the walls is to use fiberglass cloth with epoxy or polyester resin. Fiberglass has good tensile properties and can carry the load on the interior of the basement walls that is in tension. However, one of the major drawbacks with this method is that mixing the epoxy or polyester and wetting out the fabric is time consuming and messy.
In recent years, technology has developed whereby the concrete walls are reinforced using precut strips of carbon fiber. This prevents the walls from cracking or collapsing. However, precut carbon fiber strips have to be cleaned and roughened, commonly done through sanding, to provide mechanical adhesion with the walls. The sanding process is not only time consuming, but is completely dependent on the skill of the operator sanding the surface of the strip. Sanding also may not remove oil or waxy materials and may spread such contaminants with a detrimental affect on bonding. This results in extra cost in transporting and storing the precut strips. Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 6,692,595 is hereby incorporated by reference and provides a rigidified reinforcement material using a woven carbon and nylon strands coated with a cured resin material and with a removable backing material to leave a textured or roughened surface to enhance mechanical adhesion. The rigidified reinforcement material may be expensive to manufacture in long strips as is required in some reinforcement applications.